1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leaflet insertion system for placing a leaflet into the neck of a pharmaceutical bottle and, more particularly, to an apparatus for and method of inserting a leaflet into a pharmaceutical bottle, as well as to pharmaceutical bottle having a cotton insert compressing leaflet.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The pharmaceutical industry has been attempting to include informational disclosure sheets or leaflets with prescription medicines, vitamins as well as generic non-prescription drugs. Equipment is known for insertion of articles into containers, as for example disclosed in Williams, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,391 which discloses an apparatus which packages towelettes in envelopes. The towelettes are folded into thirds prior to insertion and then sealed within the envelope. While it is considered to be preferable to incorporate the document or leaflet into the bottle, the cotton which is typically included in the bottle interferes with the insertion of the leaflet. Consequently, it has become a common practice to adhere the leaflet to thee outer surface of the bottle.